religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Edward Kennedy
| |- |thumb|right|200px|Ted Kennedy (rechts) met broers [[Robert F. Kennedy|Robert (midden) en John (links)]] |} Edward Moore (Ted) Kennedy (Boston (Massachusetts), 22 februari 1932 - Hyannis Port (Massachusetts), 25 augustus 2009) was een Amerikaans politicus. Van 1962 tot aan zijn dood in 2009 was hij senator voor de staat Massachusetts. Hij was de jongste broer van de vermoorde Amerikaanse president John F. Kennedy en van de vermoorde Amerikaanse Minister van Justitie en senator Robert F. Kennedy. Biografie Jeugd Kennedy was de jongste van de negen kinderen van Joseph P. Kennedy en Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy. Hij begon zijn studie aan Harvard in 1950. In mei 1951 werd hij tijdelijk weggestuurd, nadat hij een medestudent een examen Spaans voor hem had laten doen. Vervolgens ging hij twee jaar in dienst in het Amerikaanse leger, waarbij hij gestationeerd werd in SHAPE, het hoofdkwartier van de operationele strijdkrachten van de NAVO in Parijs. Daarna keerde hij terug naar Harvard, waar hij in juni 1956 afstudeerde. In 1958 studeerde hij aan de Haagsche Academie voor Internationaal Recht, die in het Vredespaleis in Den Haag is gevestigd. Hij studeerde af als jurist aan de Universiteit van Virginia. In 1958, tijdens zijn rechtenstudie, leidde hij de senaatscampagne voor de herverkiezing van zijn broer John als senator voor de staat Massachusetts. Senator en de dood van zijn broers thumb|left|200px|Ted Kennedy tijdens zijn eerste campagne voor de [[Amerikaanse Senaat|Senaat in 1962]] Toen Kennedy zich in 1962 voor het eerst kandidaat stelde voor de Senaat, werd hem verweten niet genoeg ervaring te hebben voor deze functie. Volgens sommigen was de enige reden voor zijn kandidatuur zijn zoektocht naar roem. Bovendien zou hij de Senaatszetel, volgens sommigen, hebben gekocht met het vermogen van de familie Kennedy. Een gerucht dat ook zijn broer John achtervolgde gedurende zijn politieke carrière. Desondanks werd Kennedy gekozen als senator voor Massachusetts in een speciale verkiezing. Die was nodig omdat de zetel van zijn broer John was vrijgekomen nadat die tot president van de Verenigde Staten was gekozen. Spoedig nadat hij in de Senaat zitting had genomen, werd hij geconfronteerd met de moord op zijn broer John in 1963. In 1964 raakte hij ernstig gewond bij een vliegtuigongeluk, waarbij de piloot en één van Kennedy's assistenten om het leven kwamen. Kennedy werd herkozen in 1970, 1976, 1982, 1988, 1994, 2000 en 2006. Als hij zijn volle termijn van zes jaar had uitgediend zou hij vijftig jaar in de Senaat gezeten hebben. Kennedy was op Senator Robert Byrd na het langstzittende lid van de Senaat. In 1968 werd zijn laatst overlevende broer, Robert, vermoord toen deze deelnam aan de Democratische voorverkiezingen voor de presidentsverkiezingen van 1968. Kennedy sprak een emotionele grafrede uit bij Roberts begrafenis. Na de schok van de tweede moord op een Kennedy werd hij gezien als mogelijke toekomstige presidentskandidaat. Chappaquiddick-incident Velen geloven dat Kennedy uiteindelijk tot president van de Verenigde Staten gekozen zou zijn, als hij niet betrokken was geweest bij een incident, dat bekend geworden is als het 'Chappaquiddick-incident'. Op 18 juli 1969 vertrok Kennedy na een feestje op het eiland Chappaquiddick bij Martha's Vineyard met Mary Jo Kopechne in zijn auto. Hij vertelde later dat hij op een onverlichte weg verkeerd gereden was, en toen per ongeluk met zijn auto van een houten bruggetje was afgereden, waarbij deze ondersteboven in het water terecht kwam. Kennedy waarschuwde de politie in eerste instantie niet, maar probeerde met enkele vrienden Mary Jo Kopechne te redden. Zij kwam echter om het leven. Daarna ging hij zonder de politie te waarschuwen terug naar zijn hotel. De volgende dag werd de auto door voorbijgangers gevonden, waarna de politie Kennedy arresteerde. Het incident groeide uit tot een schandaal, waarbij Kennedy ervan beschuldigd werd dat hij dronken was geweest, en niet alles had gedaan om zijn passagier te redden. Uiteindelijk pleitte hij schuldig aan het verlaten van de plaats van een ongeluk met persoonlijk letsel. Hij kreeg slechts een voorwaardelijke straf. Zijn politieke tegenstanders beschuldigden de Kennedy's ervan hun invloed gebruikt te hebben om Ted de hand boven het hoofd te houden. Politieke tegenstanders zijn het Chappaquiddick-incident nooit vergeten, wat bijvoorbeeld bleek uit een slogan die werd gebruikt door tegenstanders van beperking van de verspreiding van vuurwapens in de Verenigde Staten: "Ted Kennedy's car has killed more people than my gun" (de auto van Ted Kennedy heeft meer mensen gedood dan mijn vuurwapen). Presidentsverkiezingen van 1980 Vanwege de negatieve publiciteit rond het Chappaquiddick-incident schortte Kennedy een tijdlang alle plannen op om te proberen president te worden. Tien jaar na het incident besloot Kennedy deel te nemen aan de Democratische voorverkiezingen van 1980. Hij nam het op tegen Jimmy Carter, die zich wilde laten herkiezen als president. Kennedy trok zich terug toen duidelijk werd dat hij de voorverkiezingen niet zou winnen, mede als gevolg van het Chappaquiddick-incident. Presidentsverkiezingen van 2008 thumb|left|250px|Ted Kennedy samen met [[Bill Clinton en Barack Obama in het Oval Office in 2009]] Op 28 januari 2008 gaf Kennedy zijn steun aan Barack Obama voor de Amerikaanse presidentsverkiezingen 2008, ondanks pogingen van Hillary en Bill Clinton om Kennedy ervan te overtuigen neutraal te blijven. Kennedy verklaarde dat Obama de nieuwe generatie van leiderschap biedt die Amerika nodig heeft. Eind juli 2009 werd Kennedy door Barack Obama onderscheiden met de Presidential Medal of Freedom.President Obama Names Medal of Freedom Recipients. 16 Agents of Change to Receive Top Civilian Honor, The Witte House, 30 juli 2009 Ziekte en overlijden thumb|right|220px|Arlington National Cemetery Op 17 mei 2008 werd Kennedy met een helikopter naar Massachusetts General Hospital in Boston gevlogen na een epileptische aanval. Op 20 mei maakten zijn artsen bekend dat Kennedy een kwaadaardige hersentumor had. De senator werd op 2 juni geopereerd.Edward Kennedy geopereerd, Sp!ts, 2 juni 2008 Op 26 september 2008 kreeg Kennedy een lichte beroerte, volgens artsen het gevolg van een verandering in de medicatie.U.S. Sen. Kennedy released from hospital, Reuters, 26 sept 2008 Tijdens de inauguratielunch van president Barack Obama op 20 januari 2009 was Kennedy onwel geworden.Ted Kennedy onwel op gala Obama, NOS Teletekst, 20 jan 2009 Sinds april 2009 verscheen hij vanwege zijn gezondheid niet meer in de Senaat.Kennedy may not return this month, The Hill, 9 juni 2009 In de nacht van 25 op 26 augustus 2009 overleed Kennedy ten slotte op 77-jarige leeftijd aan de gevolgen van zijn hersentumor, te midden van zijn familie in Hyannis Port (Massachusetts).Ted Kennedy Dies of Brain Cancer at 77, ABC News, 26 aug 2009 Ted Kennedy overleden, NU.nl, 26 aug 2009 Op 29 augustus 2009 woonden president Barack Obama en de voormalige presidenten Jimmy Carter, Bill Clinton en George W. Bush de uitvaartdienst bij in de Our Lady of Perpetual Help Basilica in Boston. Daarna werd de kist naar Washington D.C. gevlogen, waar Kennedy dezelfde avond in familiekring begraven werd op de Arlington National Cemetery, naast zijn broers, John F. Kennedy en Robert F. Kennedy. Literatuur *Richard Burke, The senator: my ten years with Ted Kennedy. St. Martin's Press, 1993. ISBN 0-312-95133-7. Zie ook * Familie Kennedy Externe links *Biografie op de site van het Amerikaanse Congres *Website van Ted Kennedy's verkiezingscampagne *Kennedy's website op de site van de Senaat Categorie:Amerikaans advocaat Categorie:Amerikaans senator Edward Kennedy Categorie:Rooms-katholiek persoon ar:إدوارد كنيدي az:Edvard Kennedi bg:Едуард Кенеди br:Edward Moore Kennedy ca:Edward Kennedy ceb:Ted Kennedy cs:Edward Kennedy cy:Edward Kennedy da:Edward Kennedy de:Edward Kennedy el:Τεντ Κέννεντυ en:Ted Kennedy es:Edward Kennedy et:Edward Kennedy eu:Edward Kennedy fa:ادوارد کندی fi:Edward M. Kennedy fr:Edward Moore Kennedy ga:Ted Kennedy gl:Edward Kennedy he:טד קנדי hu:Edward Kennedy id:Edward Kennedy it:Ted Kennedy ja:エドワード・ケネディ ka:ტედ კენედი ko:에드워드 M. 케네디 la:Eduardus Moore Kennedy lb:Edward Kennedy mk:Едвард Кенеди no:Edward Kennedy pl:Edward M. Kennedy pt:Edward Kennedy ro:Edward Kennedy ru:Кеннеди, Эдвард Мур sh:Ted Kennedy simple:Ted Kennedy sr:Едвард Мур Кенеди sv:Ted Kennedy ta:எட்வர்ட் கென்னடி tg:Эдвард Кеннедӣ tr:Edward Kennedy uk:Едвард Кеннеді ur:ایڈورڈ کینیڈی vi:Ted Kennedy zh:泰德·肯尼迪 zh-min-nan:Edward Kennedy zh-yue:愛德華甘迺迪